My happy ending
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: Ino is devistated when she finds out Shikamaru is dating Temari and cstarts to cut herself


Shikamaru and Ino!

Ino was devistated when she found out Shikamaru was going out with Temari "what does she have that I don't" Ino said. She was going to the place where only her team knew about. But when she got there she saw Shikamaru and Temari there together 'what Shikamaru showed her this place' Ino though, turned around and started to walk away tear's sliding down her face.

When she got home she went to her room and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up it was 8:00 pm "holy, I missed practice" she said and got up "im glad I missed it if I went i'd have to see Temari there" Ino said angirly. She went to the kitchen and got a pail of chocolate ice cream from the feezer and ate the whole pail, and listened to sad song's. At 10:00 pm her door bell rang but she was to tired and depressed to answer. Soon she heard someone open the door "who ever's there get lost I don't want company right now" Ino yelled "why did you miss practice today" the voice said.

Ino reconized the voice, it was Shikamaru "because i didn't want to go" Ino said and went back to her room and slamed the door and cranked up the music and started to sing:

**Let's talk this over, it's not like were dead**

**Was it something I did was it something you said**

**Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead**

**Held up so high on such a breakable thread**

**You were all the thing's I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**Out of a memory so close to me just fade's away**

**All this time you were pretending,so much for my happy ending**

**You got your dumb friends and know what they say**

**They tell you im difficult but so are they**

**But they don't me, do they even know you**

**All the thing's you hide from me, all the shit that you do**

**You were all the thing's I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were ment to supposed to be, but we lost it**

**Out of a memory so close to me just fade's away**

**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending**

**It's nice that you were there**

**Thank's for acting like you cared**

**And making me feel like i was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know that were done**

**He was everything, everything that i wanted**

**We were ment to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**Out of a memory so close to me just fade's away**

**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending**

**He was everything, everything that i wanted **

**We were ment to be supposed to be, but we lost it**

**Out of a memory so close to me just fade's away**

**All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending**

Once the song was over Ino turned the radio off and went to her bed, not knowing Shikamaru heard her singing and left. She crashed on her bed "I wish you were still here mom" Ino said sadily "you alway's had a way to make me feel better no matter what" Ino sobbed and looked at the photo on her dresser. It was her and her mom when Ino was only five, she walked up to it and looked at it "I remember that day, that was the day you died" Ino said crying.

The next day Ino showed up at practice "hey glad you could make it" Choji said "have you been crying" Shikamaru asked Ino and she glared at him "why do you care,and where's your girlfriend" she asked bitterly not seeing Temari anywere "wow Ino what's with you lately ever since Shikamaru started dating Temari you have been acting really strange" Choji asked. Ino sighed "im sorry i've just been having a rough time latley" she apologized "why" choji asked again "because of this" Ino said and showed him the picture of her and her mother.

Choji looked at her sadily "you miss her don't you" he said. Ino started crying again "yes, more than ever" she sobbed out "what's the big deal" Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him "you have some nerve" she said to him "what is your problem" Shikamaru shot back at her. "shut up Shikamaru don't talk to a girl like that" Choji said defending Ino "the reason it's a big deal is because that's Ino and her mother on the day Ino's mom died of cancer" Choji told him. "what" Shikamaru said "this photo was taking few minutes before her death and Ino's been having a rough time with it lately" Choji finished.

Shikamaru started to feel bad about yelling at Ino and looked at her. She looked so sad "im sorry Ino I didn't know" Shikamaru apologized to her. Ino smiled "it's ok" she said and sighed. Later that day she went to her teams secret place. She listened to the bird's sining and the waterfall "it's so beautiful and peacful here" she said. Then Ino felt another presence "what are you doing in mine and Shika's secret spot" Temari said as she leaped off the branch and on the ground.

Ino growled "who say's you could be here" Ino said Temari smirked "didnt he tell you, im allowed her now he even said so himself" Temari told her. Ino gasped "y-your lying Shikamaru would never say that, we promised we would tell no one about this place" Ino shot back "why don't you go ask him yourself" she said. Ino could not believe it 'd-did Shikamaru really say that' she thought. When she reached Shikamaru and Choji she was frious "so Shikamaru Temari told me she's allowed to come to our secret place" she said "what!" Choji asked shocked.

Choji looked at Shikamaru "we made a pact that no one but us knew about it" he said "Temari's my girlfriend now, so she's allowed, and if you guy's have a problem with it, deal with it" Shikamaru said and walked away. Ino started crying "ever since he and Temari started going out, he's become an ass hole" she said "I know what you mean" Choji replied. When Ino got home she slamed the door and went to the bathroom and closed the door. She looked in the mirror and she looked like crap "stupid Temari, stupid Shikamaru" she yelled.

She took out a kunai and started cutting her wrists. when she was finished, her wrists were bleeding and there was blood all over the sink. She wrapped up her wrists with a bandage and cleaned out the sink, then went to bed. She woke up the next morning sore and sick "nugggg" she said and loked at her wrists. The blood had gone throught the bandages and there was blood all over her bed, she got up feeling really weak and changed her bandages, then put her bloody sheets in the wash.

She realized that the cuts in her wrists were deep and she felt weak and dizzy from blood loss. She groaned "w-why did I do this to myself, what's wrong with me" she asked herself. The blood was going through the bandages again and Ino realized if she does not get medical attention she will die. Just then there was a knock on her door "Ino it's me Sakura, can I come in" "y-yes" Ino yelled weakly and Sakura came in.

When Sakura saw the state Ino was in she rushed to her side "Ino what's wrong" she asked "I-I did something s-stupid" she said. Ino took off her bandages and showed Sakura her cut wounds. She gasped "Ino did you do this to yourself" she asked Ino was too weak to talk so she knodded "why" Sakura asked her best friend. but before Ino could answer she fainted "Ino!" Sakura yelled and quickly stopped the bleeding and rushed her to the hospital.

Tsunade was at her desk when Sakura barged in "Tsunade, Ino need's medical attention, now" Sakura said frantically. Tsunade ran beside them and healed Ino's wound's "she's lost too much blood, we need to get more blood into her fast or she'll die" Tsunade said and rushed her to the emergency room. Shikamaru, Temari, and Choji were just hanging around when a bunch of girls walked by "did you here that Ino girl is in the hospital, for attempted suicide, she lost so much blood she probably wont make it" one of them said "something terrible must have happened to make her do something like suicide, I feel sorry for her" the other on said and they disippered.

Choji and Shikamaru were shocked and rushed to the hospital "but Shikamaru, you said you'd spend the whole day with me" Temari said holding his arm. Shikamaru broke free "I know, but Ino's my teammate and friend, I have to see her" he explained. Temari growled "why, she's just a bitch" she yelled "if that's what you think than it's over between us" Shikamaru said angirly and ran to catch up to Choji. When they got there they saw Sakura "if your looking for Ino your going to have to wait a while" she told him. After a few minute's a nurse came out "are you Ino's friend's" she asked Shikamaru and Choji. They knodded "she's in room 7 you can visit her now if you want" she said. Shikamaru did not need to be told twice he was running to room 7 faster than he ever went.

When he opened the door he saw Ino lying on a bed looking really pale with her eyes shut. He walked over to her bed and sat down on a chair. He just sat there looking at Ino for minute's then he sighed "im so sorry about the way i've been acting" Shikamaru said. "I know I havent really been there for you over the few day's and im really sorry, the truth is I love you" he said tears streaming down his face. "Temari was just someone to cover up my true feeling's, because I thought you didnt like me more than a friend, and i made a big mistake, you probably tried to kill yourself because of me, and I-im so sorry I-Ino" Shikamaru said crying by now.

"Shikamaru" he heard someone say he looked toward's the door and saw Choji and he walked over to Shikamaru. Choji looked at him "there's something you should know, Ino's loved you for a long time and when she heard you were with Temari she was heart broken" Choji explained. Shikamaru's eye's widened "y-you mean she loved me all along" he asked and Choji knodded "for someone so smart im pretty stupid" Shikamaru said "more like clueless" he heard someone say. He looked down and saw Ino smiling and looking at him "Ino your ok" Shikamaru said and hugged her.

Ino hugged him back "of course, im not ready to leave yet" she said "than why did you almost kill yourself" Shikamaru asked. Ino sighed "I did not try to kill myself, I just cut my wrists to releave my pain, but I guess I made the cut's too deep and almost died of blood loss" she explained. Shikamaru smiled "your alive, and that's what matters the most" he told her "but, don't ever try it again" Shikamaru told her. Ino laughed "don't worry, I won't" she told him "good, now Ino would you be my girlfriend" he asked. Ino smile and kissed him "of course, dummy" she said and they both kissed each other "um guy's visiting hours are up" Sakura said walking in on them. They were both red in the face from embarresment "well, see you tomorrow Ino" Shikamaru said and gave her one final kiss before leaving.

After a week Ino was released from the hospital and was ready to go home "im glad Im finally released, I missed the outside world" Ino said and Shikamaru smiled. Ino and Shikamaru were walking throught Konaha park "so what do you think Temari will say when she finds out were together" Ino asked "who know's who care's" Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds. After a few year's they got married and had three kid's and they both have never been happier.


End file.
